Scientific Advancement Council
In a Nutshell: It's one of the four underground Cults in Tsunia. This one focuses on Science and making significant progress for the right reasons...in ALL THE WRONG WAYS. Also, Daichi Yamazaki's Parent were the leaders before they were kiilled. History I still hate lore by the way ;-; They were formed a couple of decades before Era III began, led by a Tsunian Magician-Turned-Scientist after he discovered that there's a bunch of stuff yet to be uncovered about the mysteries of the world. He and his group were (basically like Dr. Stone) well known, and even began working under the Tsunian Royal family. This group along allowed the Entire Region of Tsunia to catch up with Noxtyres' rapid industrial revolution (they stole tech and reverse engineered it). This group first heard of the Tsuneo Brothers when they were hired by the Tsunian king as monster hunters. Intrigued by the fact that these two boys could use Magic like Region Tyrants and other beasts, they asked the boys to report anything useful that they discover back to them, since the fusion of growing science and newfound Magic would surely usher in a new age of peace and prosperity (lol no) This stuff happens of the course of centuries, mind you: # Electricity was "discovered"; there were animals that could use manipulate it to their will, but it took a while for somebody to develop cells and batteries and Tesla coils and stuff. # After the creation and widespread use of Originals (such as the Artifacts) by Elementalists, the group of scientists actually had one of their own awaken a L.U.C.Y gene at a pretty convenient time. They created an Original that allowed them to treat electrical programming like Ethraksha programming, technology advanced at a crazy rate. Like fucking stupid levels of speed. They die shortly after this though. # Sadly, nobody was interested in Science during the Era of Gods, so the group of scientists grew extremely slowly, but it grew nonetheless. From a few like-minded individuals to group of several dozens, they took up the name of "The Scientific Advancement Council" and started really pushing through in some fronts. # Noxtyrans discovered Fossil Fuels a couple of Years after the Great Kings used Tomahtra to let non-Elementalists use Magic. The S.A.C followed suit. A lot of cool stuff was made, but they didn't serve that much of a purpose since Magic did the job most of the time. # Another Elementalist within their ranks were awakened, and he was fed up of nobody taking their glorious pursuit of technological advancement seriously. (He thought that this stuff was the "True Magic"). They already had funding coming straight from the two most powerful people alive, the Scientific Advancement Council adopted the name "The Research Organisation", and began innovating in ways never before seen, implementing technology from Magical and Scientific sources. Under the ruling fist of this new Elementalist, the company began to hire thousands. And since that they were the only science related organisation in Tsunia, there was no competition and they gained a LOT of power. # But, I think their got a bit too ambitious with making things better really quickly. They used of every single non-renewable resource in less than 100 years, Pollution was beyond their control, even with the Filter Artifact. Working conditions slowly worsened. Things started leaning a bit too much towards the "This is a complete violation of our rights, please send help" side, so The Elementalists had to cut ties with the one leading the Research organisation and stopped funding his endeavors. # But they were "Too big to Fail", that little disassociation meant nothing in the long run. 'twas but a scratch. They still operated for decades. Until the third calamity occurred. # They were one of the main culprits/scapegoats along with The Elementalists for causing the Third Calamity. After everything had been reset and the Great Kings disappeared, The newly reformed King's Agency forced the Scientific Research Organisation to "Disband" after the public blamed them for recent events, but they merely continued their antics underground and out of sight, and not before long they were reduced to but a myth. But do not forget that they were still operating. However, they were no longer about creating copious amounts of money at the expense of literally everything else, the research Organisation has returned to it's roots of a simple group of like-minded individuals, readopting the name of "The Scientific Advancement Council" and immediately beginning to drive towards bringing science back to the level of advancement it was at JUST before the Third Calamity. This time, they decided to throw what little ethics they outside of the window, but took extreme care in making sure the environment remained unharmed during their pursuit for what was once lost. The inclusion of Magic in this new technology was incredibly important since nobody could actually remember how old technology worked, only what it did. Took people about 1500 years (seven generations) to completely forget what acutally happened during the Third Calamity. Remember, people's sense of time has been completely fucked since Extinction Event. 50 years can go by like a couple of months. But, people's memories can still go like *snap* that, so nobody is great at remembering things that happened several centuries ago, even if they lived through them. They've layed for a VERY long time. But they recently re-emerged as the Archive System. a set of research facilities that develop the stuff of other companies for a portion of their sales.